zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Flowers For Mommy
A bouquet of flowers and a warm new shawl. A traditional choice for this occasion, but still a great one. I was handing them to my dear mother Mrs Wilde who I was meeting at a park near my home. Along with me was my adopted son Jason, a strapping young fox like me. My mother had already gotten to know my and Judy´s children, and loved them greatly. Figures since she had always wished for grandchildren ever since I became a grown fox. It was Mother´s Day here in Zootopia, and as always, my mother got the best gifts she desired. I could see the loving smile on her face as I handed them to her. She hugged me in return, and patted my dear son too. There is no vixen more sweet than loving in the whole world. I was grateful for her for the love and care she had given me since my childhood. For everything she had done for me during my life, she was one great mother that certainly deserved to be celebrated. Jason and I hugged her again. After chatting a bit with her, I wished her a wonderful Mother´s Day as me and my son went on to celebrate the day further. Earlier that day, we had paid a visit to Judy´s mom too, and she was just as grateful for us remembering the day as Mrs Wilde was. The park was a wonderful sight at this time of May, with clean water and flowers all around. Me and my wife visited this place quite often, and we did the same with our children. Jason especially loved to play with his boat on the pond there. Being the kind of father who often plays with his kids outside during late spring or summer, I already knew this park by heart basically. Lots of other families were there too celebrating the day. Some interspecies families were among them as well; it really shows that we made the world a more tolerant place during our time in the city. I also passed and said hello to Judy´s old childhood friend, Elizabeth Brisby, who was on her way home to Little Rodentia. Bet her kids had prepared some wonderful surprise for her there. Outside the park and past a bridge was a forest, where the biggest reason for me and Jason being here was. A place for a certain Mother´s Day tradition in here so to speak. Judy´s favorite flowers grew there. Purple like her eyes. Thankfully they didn´t look like Nighthowlers at all, I don´t even want to touch one of those ever again. Jason and I picked a bouquet of them. We always picked those together for his mother every year from here. I told him to hold them carefully in order not to squeeze the bouquet too tight. It had been all that long ever since we had children, but my bunny wife had truly shown that she was just as great of a mother as mine was. Caring, responsible, understanding and always thought what was best for our little ones. Very protective and sometimes a even a bit strict, but still the same warm rabbit I had known and loved for so long. Even when we were just dating, I could notice very soon that Judy absolutely adored children, judging by how good she was with her youngest siblings. At first we thought that our procreation wasn´t possible and adopted a few children, but surprisingly it was. Our first biological child, Laverne, was born and was just as dear to us as the rest of the children were. If this doesn´t prove that species is no obstacle to love in Zootopia, I don´t know what does. In a few minutes, we were ready to go. It was almost dinnertime in a couple of hours, and we didn´t want to be late from that. Time for us to go home. At our backyard, my wife was gathering gooseberries with her sons Rich and Byron, while her eldest daughter Ginnifer looked after our youngest ones Laverne and Josie. There was going to be carrot salad and gooseberry pie for tonight´s meal. Even after all these years, the mother of this household still looked just as beautiful as she did as a cop and that carrot farmer outfit still looked good on her. If one looked at her at the moment and compared how she looked during the Nighthowler crisis, there would be barely any difference. She noticed us and smiled kindly at our direction. We went through the gate as we were home. “Happy Mother´s Day, Mom!” Jason said and handed the bouquet to her. Judy let out a delighted gasp, thanked him greatly and hugged the little fox kit in the sweetest way possible. My son looked just as happy as she did when hugged by his mother. The rabbit thanked me too with a smooth kiss on her husband´s cheek. That is easily the best way she can thank me any time. Even the simplest gifts by her own children warmed her big heart just as much as the fancier ones I gave. A beautiful and sweet rabbit woman like her was truly worthy of all the love we gave to her. Soon, we all went back inside and were sharing dinner together in our house. Our children enjoyed the carrot salad and gooseberry pie just as much as me and my wife did. Both me and my children felt incredibly lucky living here. Judy was the best wife a man like myself can wish for, and a wonderful mother. Our kits would have one happy childhood living in this burrow. Settling down with a family had never looked better for me and her. Category:Oneshots Category:Mother's Day stories Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:Stories about Nick and Judy´s children Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Nick´s POV